


Caffeine Romance

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caffeine Addiction, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Alexa had worked the same cafe for a year. Thanks to some full classes she now has to work the morning shift. With the new shift comes a new student that Alexa otherwise would’ve known about. Funny thing fate is.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	1. Morning Shift

**Author's Note:**

> does crossbliss have a coffee shop au yet? well they do now!

In the nearly a year since Alexa had started working at the cafe just off campus she had never once worked the morning shift. That had been intentional because normally she chose her classes to be in the morning. However this semester that just wasn’t going to happen. All of the morning classes she needed were already filled and she’d be damned if she had to leave her apartment more than once for classes. So she switched her schedule around and requested that she be switched to the morning shift. Her boss had been glad to adjust the scheduling around so Alexa could. Now the only thing she needed was to actually go in and work her shift. 

Morning shift started at five in the morning so she had her alarm set for 3:30 am. Getting ready really shouldn’t take as long as it does, but between laying in bed for longer than necessary and blow drying her hair the time went by pretty fast. As the soft tune of her alarm broke through the room she groaned and snuggled further into her blanket. Getting up sucked but after only a few more seconds she managed. She walked across the room and turned off her phone alarm. She read somewhere that having your alarm across the room from where you sleep helped you wake up because you had to actually get out of bed to turn it off. She liked to think it worked pretty well. 

With a quick full body stretch and a yawn she made her way out of her bedroom and into her bathroom. She turned the water on cold to try and preserve the red tips of her hair. Given the temperature of the water she made quick work of the actual showering part. In and out. After getting out she hurried back to the bedroom feeling the cool morning air on her wet skin. Once she got her work clothes on she wrapped her hair up into the towel and made her way into the bathroom once again. Towel still covering her hair she got to work on her makeup. She turned on the curling iron so it could heat up while she did her face. When she had finished the makeup she pulled off the towel and got to work blow drying then curling her hair. By the time she was done it was about time to get a move on to work. 

Turning the iron off she gave herself one last check in the mirror before heading out. She could get breakfast and coffee at the cafe so that was everything checked. Grabbing her coat and her keys Alexa took off out of her apartment. The cafe wasn’t a far walk from her apartment so she usually just bit the bullet and took the walk. It was good exercise anyway. When she got there she was met with a relieved coworker who took off immediately, leaving her alone to hold down the fort until her shift partner got there around seven. She had been told that nobody really started to come in until six anyway. So she grabbed a fresh chocolate chip muffin that her coworker had made and got to work on some coffee. Benefits of working there included one free meal and free drinks. 

Alexa picked away at her muffin and at about 5:30 a short girl with brown hair rolled in. She took a seat up at the bar and placed her bag down on the surface. 

“Anything I can help you with?” Alexa asked in her chipper customer service voice.

“Oh yes right,” the girl had a thick scottish accent as far as Alexa could tell, “Everything bagel with cream cheese and some coffee. I’m not picky about it so long as it’s sugary.” 

“I can do that,” Alexa nodded, “Did you want that bagel toasted?”

“Please,” the girl smiled a toothy grin.

“And your name?” 

“Nikki.”

“I’ll be right on that Nikki,” Alexa pointed at her briefly before turning to get started on the order. 

As Alexa moved to get started on Nikki’s order Nikki pulled out a textbook and a laptop. She seemed to get lost in what Alexa assumed to be studying fairly quick. It was strange, Alexa thought she knew just about everyone she went to school with. Nikki must be knew because Alexa would definitely remember her, especially with that accent. Popping the bagel into the toaster Alexa moved over to the coffee. Alexa poured the coffee, deciding to just make her own favorite drink since Nikki said it didn’t matter it just had to be sugary. When the bagel was ready she grabbed the cream cheese out of the fridge and smothered some on. Alexa wrapped the bagel up and brought both it and the coffee over to where Nikki was sitting. 

“Here you are,” Alexa smiled. 

Nikki looked away from her screen to give Alexa another toothy grin, “Thank you. Oh and here’s the money.” 

Alexa turned to go put the money in the register when Nikki spoke again.

“Oh, um.”

Alexa turned back to face Nikki, “Yeah?” 

“I like your hair. It’s, um, pretty. I like the red,” Nikki ran a hand through the ends of her own hair to signal what she meant.

“Oh,” Alexa looked down at her hair, “Well thank you.”

“No problem,” Nikki turned her attention back to her work.

Alexa in turn went back to putting the money in the cash register. Afterwards Alexa went back to picking at her muffin and stealing glances at Nikki. Nikki who seemed completely oblivious to anything outside of her little bubble. Alexa watched as Nikki’s face lit up at the first sip of the coffee. A small spark of pride shot through Alexa at that. The coffee she made made a pretty girl happy. Things stayed quiet for a little while longer until business started to pick up. Still Alexa would steal glances at Nikki between customers and during orders. At some point during the early morning rush Nikki managed to sneak out without Alexa noticing. It would be a lie if she said she wasn’t at least a little bit bummed about that. 

The shift went on. It swung between extremely busy and fairly calm. Having a second person there definitely made the process a lot faster and easier. Still she found herself looking over for Nikki who she knew wasn’t there anymore. Must just be a habit from earlier she figured. By the time she got home from her classes later that evening Nikki would be long gone from her mind.


	2. Major Talk

Every morning Alexa worked Nikki rolled in about a half an hour into the shift. 5:30 am every morning and in walked Nikki, bag in hand. And every morning Nikki would order the same thing. Everything bagel toasted with cream cheese and a ‘whatever you made last time, that was good.’ Like clockwork Alexa would steal glances at her every now and again. Nikki would come in and make her order, they joke a bit, then Nikki would get lost in her work again. When Nikki was the customer Alexa didn’t need to to fake a smile. Alexa had never been one to be embarrassed of having a crush and she wasn’t about to start now. So she stole her glances. 

The soft sound of her alarm woke her once again, just like it did every morning. She got up a little quicker this morning. It’s almost as if she woke up with an extra pep in her step. That happened some mornings. She’d wake up with an extra bout of energy and confidence. Later in the day she had three classes to attend so she was going to need the extra boost. She made her way into the bathroom and took a good look at her own sleep puffy face. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Before getting into the shower she took the time to get everything out and brush her teeth. Afterwards she got out of her sleep clothes and into the shower. Showering was a quick task today as well. She got dressed, did her hair and makeup, then headed out the door for work. 

This morning she wasn’t walking so much as borderline skipping. She had her headphones in, listening to some upbeat pop song from the 2000’s as she walked through the morning air. It was that time of the year where you needed a jacket in the morning but in the afternoon you’d be sweating. The sky was a light glow of purple and the breeze felt nice on Alexa’s skin. She only took her headphones out as she approached the front doors of the cafe. With a deep breath she walked in, giving a smile and a wave to the guy who had been working the night shift that night. The whole place was empty so she got straight to work on making herself some coffee. When she was done she snagged a chocolate chip muffin and began to pick at it as she overlooked an assignment for class. 

Like clockwork in walked Nikki a half an hour into Alexa’s shift. As soon as Nikki made it though the door she took a moment to smile at Alexa before approaching the bar with a smile. She made her usual order and Alexa got to making it. It was all like one big routine. Get up, shower, get ready for work, go to work, make coffee and grab a chocolate chip muffin, Nikki comes in, Nikki orders, Alexa makes it. Alexa smiled to herself as the thought of it all crossed her mind. Maybe that’s why she felt the need to grab the same kind of muffin each time, because maybe if she didn’t Nikki wouldn’t come in. 

When Alexa set down Nikki’s order in front of her she got a smile and a ‘thank you.’ Alexa gave her a nod and went back to what she had been doing before. Like every other morning Alexa began to steal glances at Nikki and pick at her own muffin. It went like that for the next ten minutes. Alexa would steal a glance and Nikki would type away. Nikki’s typing mixed with the sounds of appliances running filled the room. Another day and Alexa might’ve let it stay that way. Today though? Today Alexa woke up with that extra bit of confidence so she broke the silence. 

Alexa moved over to where Nikki was sat, “So, mind if I ask you about your major?” 

The sound of Alexa’s voice seemed to startle Nikki into a jump. She put a hand over her chest and closed her eyes for a second.

“Oh gosh I’m sorry,” Alexa apologized. 

“God you scared me,” Nikki laughed as she opened her eyes and looked at Alexa.

“I know! I just came over to ask about your major and instead I gave you a heart attack,” Alexa joked. 

“I’ll forgive you for now,” Nikki shook her head with a smile, “I’ll have you know I’m a psychology major.” 

“Tell me you’re not one of those that just goes around psychoanalysing people,” Alexa waved her hands as she spoke. 

Nikki made a disgusted face, “God no. What about you? What’s your major?” 

“Well that’s a relief,” Alexa paused for a moment, “I am a film major. I wanna create some form of media that people can enjoy so, film major I am.” 

“That fits you,” Nikki said softly. 

Before Alexa could respond in walked a few new customers. Alexa gave Nikki a smile and went on to serving the new customers. From there on business was a constant stream of people. Alexa was so caught up in it she almost missed Nikki packing up. They each caught the others eye. Nikki offered a smile and a wave and Alexa gave her the same in return. The rest of the shift passed by without incident, although rather boring for the most part. She couldn’t say she wasn’t grateful it was over. The walk to her apartment was a bit busier than the walk to work but that was to be expected. The world was awake now. When she got through the door of her apartment the first thing she did was head to her room and get changed into some clothes she could attend class in later. 

Alexa could hear her roomate leaving for class in the other room. It wasn’t worth going out to say goodbye, they’d see each other later. Instead Alexa took a minute to just lay on her bed and recount the day so far. A psychology major. That fit her in a weird way. There were lots of things Alexa wanted to know about Nikki, this was just the first she actually learned. The first of many she hoped.


	3. The Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and a little bit of cross bliss for you

Another day another morning shift. The only silver lining to the deal was getting to see Nikki again. The two had a routine and neither one really planned on breaking it. So when the soft sound of Alexa’s alarm broke through the quiet morning air Alexa just got up and headed to the shower. She didn’t spend too long in the shower this morning. Her makeup however was a different story. She felt compelled to make it look absolutely perfect today. It was a weird compulsion seeing she had been doing it the same way since she was 15. Maybe she just subconsciously wanted to impress Nikki. Although Nikki didn’t strike her as someone who was big into makeup. Nonetheless Alexa took her time and in the end it turned out pretty great. Alexa was relieved. At least it wasn’t a waste of time. 

When she took off out the door she already had her headphones in, bopping her head to the beat. The walk was chill but short. Alexa could already tell there would be frost on the ground when the sun comes up. She nodded her goodbye to the nightshift worker. She made her coffee and grabbed her chocolate chip muffin. Coffee, chocolate chip muffin, Nikki. That’s the order in which things came. She only had to wait a little while longer for the last one. While she waited she picked away at her muffin and drank her coffee. 

Around 5:30 in walked Nikki. Right on time. Just like every other morning. As soon as Nikki walked in the door Alexa got to work on her order. Before Nikki even got to say anything Alexa had placed the order down right in front of her. Nikki’s face lit up at the realization of what had happened. Alexa liked her smile, all big and toothy. 

“Oh god you’ve got like a super power,” Nikki said while keeping her smile. 

“Yes the power of customer service,” Alexa joked.

They both laughed and talked a bit more. They didn’t stop talking until a new customer had come in. It was only then that Alexa parted from Nikki. She’d be lying if she said she was disappointed but business was business. Right now she was at work. Just so happens that’s the only place where she gets to see Nikki. Alexa hoped that would change soon. There’s nothing Alexa would love more than to go out with Nikki maybe on a date or maybe just to hang out. She more so hoped for the former. Although she was okay with either. She would have to make it a point to get Nikki’s number for her. 

Just like every other morning Alexa stole glances at Nikki while they both worked. Nikki was consumed in her project and Alexa was not so consumed by her own work. It would be fair to point out that Nikki’s work required more brain power. Once Nikki asked her for a second coffee but that was the extent of their conversing for the day. Eventually Nikki took off. Something about this time was weird though. There was a napkin still laying where Nikki had sat. Usually Nikki would leave the space clean and aside from the napkin it was. Alexa went over to where Nikki had been sitting and took a look at the napkin. It had what appeared to be a phone number on it. Alexa felt her heart rate pick up as she tucked the napkin into her back pocket. It was Nikki’s number. It had to be who else's would it be. Nikki had left Alexa her   
phone number. Guess acquiring it was easier done than said. 

For the entire shift all Alexa could think about was getting home and texting Nikki. In fact the first thing Alexa did when she got outside of the cafe was send Nikki a text. She practically skipped all of the way back to her apartment. She didn’t even have music playing, she just enjoyed the sounds out the earth and the warmth of the sun the whole way back. When she got inside her apartment her roomate Liv was standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. Alexa continued to nearly skip all of the way up to the island counter to talk to Liv.

“Hey guess what,” Alexa started. 

“Hmm, what?” Liv asked. 

Alexa pulled the napkin out of her back pocket and dropped it down onto the counter. 

Liv leaned over to take a good look at it, “Is that that Nikki girl’s phone number?” 

“Sure is,” Alexa chirped. 

“What’re you doing?” Liv waved her hands around, “Text her!”

“I did!” Alexa exclaimed. 

“Good!” 

Both girls laughed softly and Liv took another sip of her water. 

“I was gonna say,” Liv continued.

Alexa just shrugged, “Would’ve been stupid not to. C’mon you know me better than that.” 

Liv just shrugged in response. Alexa took that as a chance to change the subject. In reality Alexa could probably talk about this for hours but for now she would spare Liv the torture. 

“You got class today?” Alexa asked. 

Liv set her empty glass down in the sink before answering, “Only one. You?” 

“Yeah I got a couple. I should actually probably go get changed. Be right back,” Alexa smiled before taking off at a fast pace towards her bedroom. 

Alexa had her shirt off the second she got through her bedroom door. She tossed it to the side and grabbed a new one out of her drawer. The pants came next. She looked through several different pairs until she decided on a black pair of leggings. When she was done she tossed her work clothes into the hamper and checked her phone. Still no response from Nikki but Alexa assumed it was because she was still in class. It was nothing to worry about Nikki would text back eventually. She had to. There’s no way she would leave her number for Alexa and then just not text her back. That wouldn’t make any sense. Alexa took a deep breath and decided not to stress. She would text back eventually.


	4. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen for a reason

The day passed by and no text from Nikki. Not a single response. The more time passed the more irritated Alexa got about it. What kind of person leaves their number and then doesn’t text back. A little later Alexa shot a second text. Still she got no response from Nikki. Alexa had the next day off of work so it wasn’t like she could just confront Nikki. Yet. Nikki still had a whole day to respond to Alexa. In the mean time Alexa would be patient. She wouldn’t text Nikki again until Nikki responded to her. That’s the way it had to be. 

Alexa sighed as she tossed her phone onto the bed. She wandered into the living room to see Liv sitting on the couch. The two were supposed to be watching a movie together but Alexa had left to plug her phone in. It had been on for so long as she was waiting for Nikki to respond. It had dwindled down her battery. She waited in there for it to turn back on and when it still showed no response Alexa had tossed her phone down and headed back out to Liv. She promised she’d pay attention to the movie this time but she was failing miserably. 

“Can we watch now?” Liv teased, “Or are you still caught up on miss no text.”

“Miss no text,” Alexa replied as she plopped down on the other side of the couch. 

“Is she really all that? I mean she won’t even text you back,” Liv pointed out.

“I like her,” Alexa admitted, “And I thought she liked me too. Why else would she leave her phone number?”

Liv shook her head, “I don’t know. It doesn’t really make any sense.” 

Alexa shrugged, “Whatever. We should finish our movie.” 

Liv shrugged as well and picked up the remote. She flicked the movie back on and the two watched. Alexa couldn’t get her mind off of Nikki though. They watched through the movie and when it was over Alexa had barely noticed. She had been so lost in thought. Why wasn’t Nikki texting her back? It didn’t make any sense. Usually you only gave out your number if you wanted people to text you. Alexa couldn’t think of a single time where she gave her number out when she didn’t want that person to text her. That’s just how things worked. You like someone you hand out your phone number. They text you you text back. 

The more time passed the more agitated Alexa got. Alexa found herself antsy to do something. She spent a few hours cleaning her already clean apartment. She didn’t have class that day either so she was really scrambling. She decided on going out and walking around the drug store that was a few blocks away. She walked there and was strolling around the aisles when a bottle of pink hair dye caught her attention. The tips of her hair had been red for quite a while. She hesitated before grabbing the dye off the shelf along with some color remover and checked out. The walk back to her apartment was hurried. She was on a mission. The red tips were going. Pink tips incoming. Before red the tips had been blue, but that was years ago. They had been red for so long and now was the perfect time for change. 

Alexa jogged up the stairs to her apartment. When she got inside she headed straight for the bathroom, placing down the dye and remover before heading to her bedroom. In her bedroom she pulled out her hair dye shirt and headed back into the bathroom. She first got to work on removing the color from the ends of her hair. She mixed up the color remover and started to smother the red in it. Not a single bit of red was safe from the color removal. She took her time really coating each strand. She did it in sections. One little bit at a time. When it was coated she rinsed off the gloves and set them to the side. This way they’d be clean for when she needed them for the dye. The last thing she needed was the dye getting remover in it. 

She walked out to the living room while she waited for the remover to work. She had set a timer and pulled all of her hair to the front. She flicked on the tv, opting to watch something while she waited. She also checked her phone again for a text from Nikki. Still no text. Alexa was really starting to get annoyed by it now. She contemplated text her again, but decided against it in the end. It wasn’t worth it. If Nikki wanted to text back she would text back. 

When the timer went off she headed back to the bathroom to rinse the remover out of her hair. When she was done the end were a slightly faded pink color. That was exactly what she needed. The next thing she did was get out her blow dryer and blow dry the ends of her hair. Once they were dry she pulled the safety seal off of the hair dye and pulled on her gloves. She sectioned off her hair and started smooshing pink dye into the ends of her hair. She did her best at fading the edges as she did so. She was doing a pretty good job if you asked her. 

Once the color was on completely Alexa tossed the gloves in the trash and put the lid back on the hair dye. She set the timer and waited. In and hours time she’d have new hair. That’s alway a confidence boost. She especially needed one with Nikki ignoring her texts. She sat back down on the couch careful to keep the dye from touching anything. After an hour she got in the shower and rinsed the dye out. The first thing she did when she got out of the shower was style her hair. She liked it so much she nearly forgot about Nikki. Nearly.


	5. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, why didn't nikki text back?

It was the sounds of her alarm clock that pulled Alexa out of sleep. She groaned softly as she hit the snooze button. She was back on for work and needed to get out of bed. Problem being she doesn’t exactly want to get out of bed. What was once exciting was now just another part of her day again. Nikki never texted back and that made Alexa’s skin heat up. If she didn’t like Alexa or want to talk to her she shouldn’t have left her number. Leaving Alexa on read wasn’t exactly a nice thing to do. Especially since she was the one who left her number.

Alexa groaned again as she threw her blanket off of her. She stumbled sleepily into the bathroom. Turning on the cold water Alexa sighed. She didn’t want to already ruin the new pink ends of her hair so another cold shower it was. Although she read somewhere that they were actually good for you. That they increased happiness or something like that. Alexa could use a bit of a boost in that department this morning. It’s not like she was unhappy, well she was. Just not in general. She was more so unhappy with the situation. The stupid situation involving a girl who she thought liked her back. 

After undressing Alexa stepped into the shower and started washing her body. She rubbed body wash on every inch of her skin before letting it rinse off of her. She then went in to scrubbing some shampoo into her hair. When that was rinsed out she lathered in some conditioner and let that sit for a few minutes. Eventually she rinsed out the conditioner as well. Once she had she turned around to let the cold water run over her face. If anything a cold shower was a good way to wake herself up in the morning. 

When she stepped out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and went straight to blow drying her hair. It took a while seeing as she had a lot of it. As it started to dry she got to see the fresh pink color of her ends again. She smiled to herself in the mirror. The pink was a much needed change. It had been so long since she’d changed anything about her appearance. It was almost like a fresh start, the start of something new. Though truth be told she wasn’t sure what that was going to be yet. 

In the meantime she turned on the curling iron and left to get dressed into her work clothes. When she came back into the bathroom she got to work on her makeup. She took her time with it think morning. Almost as if she was trying to show Nikki what she was missing. Maybe a stupid thing to be doing, but something she was doing anyway. When she finished her makeup she got to work curling her hair. Curling her hair went at a faster pace than her makeup had and when she was done she took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. She had yet to have styled it so she was seeing her new hair curly for the first time. 

After doing another once over she grabbed her jacket and her phone and headed out of the door. The walk to work was brisk. It was starting to get a bit colder out lately. Not that Alexa minded, the cold woke you up. She already showered in cold water, might as well walk to work in cold air. Didn’t make much difference to her. 

When Alexa got in to work she grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and made herself some coffee. She had done it on instinct. Almost as if she hadn’t meant to do it. It was just her routine at this point into the year. Maybe some subconscious part of her thought it would bring Nikki in so she could explain to her what the hell had happened.

Then about a half an hour into her shift, in walked Nikki. Instinctively Alexa got to work on her order. By the time Nikki had everything set up Alexa was placing it down in front of her. That’s when she saw the look on Nikki’s face. She couldn’t quite read it. 

“Why didn’t you text?” Nikki asked. 

“What are you talking about you’re the one who didn’t text me back,” Alexa accused. 

“I didn’t get a text from you,” Nikki said, voice serious. 

“Yes you did,” Alexa pulled out her phone, “See.”

Nikki looked at the phone and saw two texts from Alexa, “Can I see the number?”

Alexa clicked on the contact info and showed it to Nikki.

Nikki let out a small laugh, “That seven is supposed to be a one.”

“What?” Alexa asked as she turned her phone back around to look at it.

“Make the seven a one and try again,” Nikki laughed again. 

Alexa did and this time when Alexa texted Nikki’s phone buzzed. Nikki held it up to show her the text had gone through. All of a sudden all of her annoyance towards Nikki drained away from her. She had typed the number wrong. It had all been one big misunderstanding. Nikki hadn’t ignored her. Why would she, she was the one who left the phone number. 

“Well I feel stupid,” Alexa put her phone back in her pocket. 

“Don’t,” Nikki smiled, “It’s an easy mistake.”

Alexa smiled back at Nikki before letting out a small laugh herself. 

Nikki spoke again, “I like the pink by the way. It’s pretty. Suits you.”

Alexa blushed a little as she twirled her hair around her finger, “I did it yesterday when I thought you were ignoring me. Something to get my mind off of it.” 

“Well it looks nice,” Nikki smiled.

“Glad you like it,” Alexa smiled back. 

They smiled at each other for a little while. Alexa couldn’t believe she almost called a quits all over a little misunderstanding.


	6. First Dates pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first date loading...

This time around Alexa got a text back. The two talked a little bit before they set a date in place. They were going to go walk around in the park and get to know each other a little bit more. A simple yet sweet first date idea. They had set it for Friday afternoon. There would be people out but not too many. The park wasn’t the most frequented on weekends. It was a college town after all. So the park it was for their little adventure.

As soon as Alexa got back from work she wiped all of her makeup off and started again. It was unnecessary yes, but she wanted to go a bit more extravagant with it than she felt comfortable wearing for a morning shift at the cafe. She really took her time on it too, wanting it to be perfect for when Nikki saw her next. She also decided on re curling her hair, just to make sure it looked extra nice. She had yet to pick an outfit yet. She probably should’ve done that part first and matched her makeup to it, but she’d have to do that backwards now. That was fine. It wasn’t like she ever did any makeup that wasn’t neutral or pink. She already was used to matching her outfits to the red that used to be in her hair so matching her outfit to her makeup wasn’t much to ask of her. 

When she had finished her hair and makeup she made her way into her room to start looking through her clothes. She was at a complete loss. It’d been so long since Alexa went on an actual date. She was far too focused on her school work for any of that. For Nikki though she would make an exception. There was just something about her that made Alexa want to break all of her own rules and just give her a shot. She was pretty and sweet and make Alexa feel like goo on the inside when they talked to each other. Definitely worth breaking her no dating during school rule. 

Since the weather was a little more chill than it head been lately Alexa knew she’d have to bring her jacket. First off she had to pick a jacket to wear on the date. She had a few options but decided on the black leather jacket that was pink at the tips. Since she was most likely going to have to wear the jacket the whole time she decided on building the outfit around that. She picked up a pair of pleather leggings and tossed them on the bed along with a black beanie that was sitting on top of the dresser. Now for the shirt. It’s not like it’s going to be especially visible under the jacket so she just grabbed a t-shirt and tossed it on the pile of the rest of the outfit she just built. 

She probably could’ve gotten dressed a little faster. Could’ve. She was nervous though she wouldn’t admit that. Nerves were making her do every action a little slower than she normally would. It’s not like she was in any rush so taking her time wasn’t actually going to effect anything. When she was dressed she stood in front of her full length mirror to look over her outfit. She first looked at it without the beanie, then again with the beanie. She decided on wearing the beanie in the end. When she checked her phone she had a text from Nikki saying she was almost at the apartment. That left Alexa with one thing left to do. Ask Liv her opinion.

“Hey Liv?” Alexa called out as she made her way into the living room.

“One second,” Liv called. Footsteps could be heard running for a second before Liv appeared in the living room as well, “Ooh you look good.”

“Thank god,” Alexa laughed as she looked down at her clothes. 

“You’ve gotta wear the boots though,” Liv pointed out. 

Then there was a knock at the door. 

“That’s her. Thanks Liv!” Alexa jogged over to the door. 

Alexa pulled on her combat boots before swinging the door open, “Well hiya stranger!”

Nikki just smiled and held up two cups of coffee, “Hey! I brought coffee.”

Alexa took the one Nikki was holding out for here, “Well aren’t you thoughtful!” 

Nikki took a step back and Alexa stepped out into the hallway after her. Shutting the door behind her Alexa offered Nikki a smile before heading towards the elevator. Nikki followed close behind. When she got in the elevator she waited for Nikki to come in before hitting the button for the first floor. Slowly the elevator made its way down while Nikki and Alexa sipped on their coffee. 

“How’d you know my order?” Alexa asked after taking her first sip. 

“You make the same thing for me every morning,” Nikki pointed out, “I assumed you must like it. Or that it was your favorite. Something like that. Guess I was right.”

“More than right,” Alexa said as the elevator dinged. 

That was their cue to get out. They both giggled a little bit before walking out into the lobby, then out the front door. The park was a little ways away and they’d be walking the whole way. They started their walk towards the park. 

“You look nice by the way,” Nikki commented. 

Alexa offered a big smile, “Well thank you. You look pretty great yourself.” 

“Not as nice as you,” Nikki replied. 

Alexa couldn’t help but laugh, “Okay there. When did you become such a charmer?” 

“Oh sense always,” Nikki joked. 

They laughed all of the way to the park. There was never a break in conversation as they got to know each other a bit more. Nikki would make a joke and Alexa would laugh. They sipped on their coffee every now and again. It was still hot so they were very much sips. Alexa couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach. Today was going to be great.


	7. First Dates pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh it's late i know! but here it is! the final chapter! thanks to everyone for reading i hope you enjoyed!

The air was chill. Leaves were orange and falling to the ground, but the coffee in Alexa’s hand was warm. The thought of Nikki’s hand warming the other made Alexa’s cheeks even warmer. Every so often their hands would bump against each others as they walked. Alexa really did want to just reach over and grab Nikki’s hand. There wasn’t much else occupying her mind. She could imagine how warm it would be in her own. She even glanced down at it a few times, just to make sure it was still there to hold. 

“Beautiful day,” Alexa said as a break in the silence.

Nikki didn’t miss a beat, “Not as beautiful as you.”

Alexa couldn’t help but to blush and try and hide it by looking away and taking a sip of her coffee. It didn’t go unnoticed by Nikki though who seemed pleased with herself. Alexa cursed herself out mentally. She had to keep her cool. She couldn’t go getting so flustered so easily. It was like flirting was a game and she was losing. She was losing hard too because her cheeks were pink but not from the brisk autumn air.

They were walking along the tree line at a local park. Leaves were falling all around them and the sun was hidden behind some clouds. All the bugs were dead and everyone was either still at work or in class. For a college town it wasn’t usually all that busy anyway. Most people had better things to do than walk around in a park all day. Alexa really only ever came here to clear her head if she was really stressed out from her work load and needed a break in nature. It didn’t happen too often but it did happen.

“So you know where I’m from, where are you from?” Nikki asked. 

“Ohio,” Alexa took a sip of coffee, “Columbus more specifically.” 

“Never been. I’m sure it’s lovely since you came out of it,” Nikki said.

That made Alexa blush again. She really was losing in the flirting department. Nikki was just so good at it. Alexa stood absolutely no chance. Normally Alexa would pride herself on being good at flirting but with Nikki it was like she was at a loss for words. Just something about Nikki made Alexa want to stop talking for once. Even though Alexa could talk her way out of anything.

Right now she was at a loss though. She wasn’t sure of what to say. It wasn’t nerves, she knew that much. There was just something about Nikki that left her speechless. They walked quietly along a trail for a while. There were some pumpkins set around. Soon enough and there would be jack o lanterns placed around the trails for the annual pumpkin walk. She would have to remember to ask Nikki to go with her. Usually she would go with Liv, but maybe the three could go together. Or Liv could bring a date as well. 

Every now and again Nikki and Alexa’s hands would brush against each others. Alexa had to stop herself from just grabbing Nikki’s when they did. It took a lot of her will power not to. Eventually they made their way out of the woods and onto the main strip where there were shops lines up. They looked along at them before stopping in one of them. There was a giant whistle hanging over the door and plants lined the windows. Inside there were cards lined up that upon further inspections were Mrs. & Mrs. and Mr. & Mr. cards.

For all the time she’d spent around town she had never walked into this particular shop. From the outside it didn’t look like much but the inside was beautiful. There were rocks and soaps and all sorts of things like that. The place smelled like incense and Alexa couldn’t get enough. The lady at the front desk was nice too. She had sparked up a conversation with them as soon as they walked in. She told them all about the shop and how it was locally owned. Alexa made sure to tell her how beautiful the shop was inside.

They looked around in there for a little while before saying goodbye and exiting out the front of the store. Nikki and Alexa’s shoulders bumped as they walked along the sidewalk together. It was Nikki who finally made the move to grab Alexa’s hand and hold it. Alexa’s first instinct was to yank it away, but she didn’t. She kept it right in place and gave Nikki’s hand a light squeeze. Nikki started swinging their hands as they walked along. Every now and again they’d bump against each other. For the rest of the day they walked around. 

After a few hours of walking around they started heading back. Their hands were still intertwined as Nikki walked Alexa back to her apartment. They had ditched their coffee cups hours ago. The walk wasn’t long and they even kept their hands together in the elevator. Alexa had insisted that Nikki didn’t need to bring her all of the way to her door, but Nikki wanted to and who was Alexa to deny her that. At the door is where they finally let go of each others hand. 

“Well this is me,” Alexa said as she looked at her door. 

“Yeah um, would you mind if I,” Nikki seemed hesitant.

“If you what?” Alexa asked cautiously.

“If I kissed you?” Nikki blurted out.

Alexa smiled wide, “I think I’d like that very much.”

Nikki smiled back before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Alexa’s lips.

“I’ll call you,” Nikki said. 

“I’d hope so,” Alexa teased.

Nikki laughed lightly before planting another kiss on Alexa’s cheek. After that Nikki was gone, leaving Alexa to enter her apartment. Liv would be home soon and Alexa would get to tell her all about her date. Until then Alexa would just sit back relax and wait. Suddenly she was glad she couldn’t get her morning classes.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
